


Abracadabra

by Paradoxicalpatton



Series: Tony's Magic Word [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Innocent Peter Parker, Kinda, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, briefly, i suuuuck at tagging, kinda supreme family, protective iron dad, wongs in here too, you wouldnt be able to tell though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: AU where Peter Parker is taking photos of architecture in New York And happens upon the Sanctum. He snaps a few pictures and knocks on the doors, which promptly open, as there is no detected threat. Of course, Peter didn’t expect to find the Sanctorum filled with mysterious artifacts and two angry wizards, so the next thing he knows he’s tied up in these glowing ropes and is being interrogated by a man with a red cloak and a goatee (rather similar to Mr. Starks, actually) on how Peter was able to enter the Sanctum. And the queue overprotective Iron Dad to find out where his son is, and have a few words with his mysterious (and rather charming) captor.





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt i found on tumblr, thought it'd be cool, wrote it, not edited,  
> enjoy xx

The warm sun shone down over the tall looming building above the young brunette, each one earning a a spot on his camera’s SD card. Recently, Peter’s friend Ned had bought him a new camera for his birthday, and Peter thought there was no better way to test it out than by snapping cool pictures of the New York architecture. 

As Peter round the corner, he came face to face with a building unlike any other. But the thing that caught Peter’s eye was the odd circular window near the top. It was fairly big, and had what looked like curved metal lines running over it. So of course the eager boy took a few pictures. 

It was weird, and he couldn’t explain why, but Peter had suddenly felt the need to ask the owner of the building if he was allowed to keep the photos. Nervously, he walked up to the large front doors, raising his hand and knocking three times. He didn’t have to wait for long when the doors opened suddenly, the gust of wind tugging Peter ever so slightly. 

Cautiously, he walked in, calling out to see if anyone was home. As he got further into the foyer, the doors shut by themselves. Peter gripped his camera tighter, beginning to regret entering until he came across a tall wooden stand with a glass box on top of it. The contents in the box floated gently, the light from a nearby window landing over it. In that moment Peter had forgotten about his nervousness and took a picture of the interesting artifact he’d found. He took a few steps back before turning around to look around more, however, when he did saw a short man with an angry look in his eyes, weird sparkling orange circles emanating from his hands. The brunette put his hands up and he slowly stepped back, trying to form some sort of apology for entering the building. He continued to step back until he bumped into something. Turning around, Peter faced another man, this one was taller and had facial hair like his father Tony. Not to mention the man had a red cape that was lifting him off the ground. Before Peter knew it, he was hanging from the ceiling, orange ropes tied around his wrists and ankles, the red cape man floating silently in front of him.

—

Tony would like to say he was a man who never worried about anything, but when Aunt May had asked Tony to adopt Peter, he knew that would change. So when the kid hadn’t come home before dark, or called Tony to tell him he was okay, the older man took matters into his own hands. After suiting up and leaving his tower, Tony asked FRIDAY to track Peter’s phone, finding it a few blocks away. When he reached to building the phone was in, he ran up to the doors and knocked once, his arm up and ready to blast whoever was behind it. When the doors opened and no one was there his worry began to grow. Tony had now noticed that the building was huge, and that it would take forever to find his son. That’s what he thought until he heard a familiar voice coming from up stairs. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you like like that Sherlock dude?” Yeah, that was Peter alright. 

Slowly and silently, Tony made his way up the stairs, turning to see Peter tied up in glowing ropes, and the supposed captor standing to the side, his red cape swaying gently. 

“Dad! What are you doing here?” Peter looked up, spotting his father at the other side of the room. The mystery man turned around, doing weird hand movements before glowing circles came out of them. 

“I’m here to save you, dipshit.” Peter snickered quietly as Tony walked toward him, the other man stepping in front of Tony before he could get too close. 

“And who might you be? The boys’ accomplice?” Wow, Tony did not expect the man dressed in ridiculous clothing to have such a deep, and frankly very attractive, voice. 

“I’m his father, and who might you be? The more attractive Dumbledore?” The other man scoffed, taking a step toward the billionaire. 

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the mystic arts, Sorcerer Supreme, and Master of the New York Sanctum.” 

“Yeah, no, that’s too much to remember.”

Stephen turned and waved his hands, the ropes disappearing and Peter falling to the ground. The young boy quickly jumped up, walking over to his father and standing behind him. 

“So, what’s your deal, wizard?”

“Sorcerer.”

“Same thing sweet-cheeks.”

“By the Vishanti- what do I have to do to get you two to leave.”

Tony felt a smirk make its way onto his face, his lips twitching upward at the sight of the hot, disgruntled sorcerer in front of him.

“Go to dinner with me.”

“No.”

“Dad, you didn’t use the magic word.” From behind, Peter piped up, he usually let his father do whatever he wanted, as long as he used his manners. Admittedly, Peter used a poor choice of words in their current situation. 

“Oh, right, sorry. Abracadabra, go to dinner with me.”

A loud groan came from Peter’s direction, yet Tony could only focus on one thing. That being the particularly cute blush spreading over the sorcerer’s face.

“When and where?”

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> my tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
